starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision
Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision is the second chapter of Darth Depressis's Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel Project. ---- Opening crawl Episode VIII THE VOLATILE VISION A Judgmental group of JEDI MASTERS have started a hunt for Fallen Members of the Order, in a Valiant effort to rid the galaxy of evil. Due to the unwavering nature of Senior Council Member CAS-LO VONT, the JEDI ORDER under his leadership has taken to policing most if not all-'GALACTIC' affairs. Unbeknownst to them, a practitioner of the TERAS KASI and a SITH LORDESS have teamed to search out the twin of the legendary KAIBURR crystal and are planning on exploiting it’s power in accordance with a ancient SITH Prophesy which would bestow upon its user ULTIMATE POWER. The Mutated Brutes known as the GOGEK’RA having been conquering by MISTRESS MALDINI are enlisted to serve as her army and lead the excavation of any planet that the CRYSTAL resides upon. Naive and ignorant neither renegade knows that the use of this gem may destroy THE FORCE…… Synopsis It is now Forty-Three years after the events in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. And Sixteen Years after Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade. In the Wake of both the Fall of Proloxis IV and the Chiss/NGR war of 33 ABY, The Jedi Order has become an extremely independent Sect bent on maintaining control over all Force Sensitives within the Galaxy. Under the leadership of Cas-Lo Vont; the Jedi have been given a new position within the order: the Jedi Crusaders where the true warriors of Master Vont's Private war on the Fallen Jedi. in the midst of this on-going conflict strides Mistress Maldini in command of the GoGek'Ra, whose goal is to uncover an mythical Force Crystal. This first strike led by Maldini, wiped out or disabled all centers for knowledge throughout the Galaxy, causing the Jedi to be yet again divided by Master Vont upon the subject. After Vont's address to the Order, Masters Solo and Rahem corner Master Cas-Lo and his Apprentice Torka Rigaux leader of the Jedi Crusaders. the conversation quickly turned unpleasant where it was revealed that both young Masters where well aware of the many secrets of Vont's Crusaders and where more than willing to reveal these events to the elder Masters of the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV.The resulting stalemate leaves Vont and Rigaux to discuss the current state of attacks amidst the possible return of Luke Skywalker from his Exile on Widiph. Characters ---- *Mistress Maldini *Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Zeb-Ska Soear *Han Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Pando Dranet *Chi-Ro Rahem *Jaina Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Cas-Lo Vont *Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Poort Noy *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Anakin Solo II *Gatma Rade *Montagra *Zug Yagima *Miles Edimite *Torka Rigaux *Atapi Powrarry *Payma *Saba Sebatyne *Lowbacca *Streen *Kyp Durron *General Dilvio *Dit Elea Events *The Gurlituim Massacre Locations ---- *Coruscant **New Jedi Temple **Prison for Dangerous Force-Sensitives **Galactic Court House *Widiph *Gurlituim **Hastlo Drifter Camps *Frakia **Palace of Dit Elea **Main Space Port *Go'Gek **Umble Zarr's Castle Sentient species *Ecadogren *Japu'Tay *Hastlo *GoGek'Ra *Bothan *Klaa'Grah *Zabrak *Mandalorian *Yuuzhan Vong (Appears in hologram) *Falleen *Barabel *Kel Dor *Yautja *Ganathan *Klingon *Tynnan Vehicles and vessels *Muliti-Purpose Serpentine Fighter *New Republic Fighter *Tartan-class patrol cruiser *Grinder class Destroyer *Alpha-class Xg-7 Star Wing: Maldini's Attack Cruiser *Ixiyen-class fast attack craft *''Errant Venture'' Droid models *Tendrando Arms Acheff Enforcer Series Infantry Unit *ASP-19 *EVS Construction Droid *P-D11 series Public Defender droid Organizations and Positions *GoGek'Ra Armada **Berserker Infantry *New Galactic Republic **NGR PeaceTrooper *Jedi Crusader *Mandalorian Legionnaires *Ryn Syndicate(mentioned only) *Witches of Dathomir(mentioned only) Behind the Scenes ---- The Story of "The Volatile Vision" was originally Episode Seven of this Trilogy, but due to numerous questions about what happened before. the back story was expanded into an Episode. It was also originally being developed as a Fan-Film during late 2001, but due to budget constants the film was ultimately abandoned. this Episode is set roughly Sixteen Years after the conclusion of "A Dark Facade", therefore everything that takes place in between is purely raw Fanon. only one photo-novel is planned to detail some of the most action oriented events that take place atleast three years after Episode Seven. Trivia *The first sneak preview image of this Episode is a inside joke/blooper, and can be seen on JediDefender.com forum member "Flacksguy"'s thread devoted to Photo-Novel StarWars bloopers of the actual StarWars films. the image is a nod to 2002'S "Kung Pow: ENTER THE FIST". *the scene where Pando Dranet rallies his followers, is set within a piece of concept art from the film Dune (1984). *Various portions of the New Jedi Temple are frames from a map created by Captainm and can be found at http://Jediknight2.filefront.com/file/Jedi_Temple_Battle_Map;58665 . *The visuals in the Volatile Vision benefit greatly from the use of Bryce 5.5. *the costume that Mistress Maldini wears in the beginning of the photo-novel is based upon Jean Grey as the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club in Uncanny X-Men #125.(September, 1979) *Cas-Lo Vont's appearance in Episode Eight is intended to resemble Mitch Pileggi whom played Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner on the Fox television series The X-Files. *much like Episode Seven, The Volatile Vision features many Expanded Universe nods and Cameos. such as Saba Sebatyne,Lowbacca,Streen,Kyp Durron,the Errant Venture,the Witches of Dathomir,the Ryn Syndicate,the Ganathans,as well as a Yuuzhan Vong whom Appears in hologram during Zeb-Ska Soears lightsaber training. *There is also a Comic Book Edition of this Photo-Novel. *If one where to translate the writings on the walls of the temple of prophesies in Episode VII,they would have had foreknowledge of the basic plot of this episode. it was written in the font "Sith Prophecy",which is a free download on TheForce.Net. *Another bit of key information could be gleamed by translating the Holocron Maldini steals in the opening of this Episode. *An interesting bit of irony in this Episode is that with each progression of the story, the players get closer to their original concept designs in Appearance. *Pando Dranet was originally meant to be much more comedic in nature,essentially the idea was to have the bad guys as the main focus of the story. so much so that they would gain a small party as the story progressed,Pando was created under the guise of an evil Jar Jar Binks. much of this approach was lost in the resulting twelve drafts before the photo-novel was even considered for digital construction. *The GoGek'Ra where originally called the Go'Gekrahedrens. *The Planet Widiph was originally called Ethoria in the first seven drafts of the script. this was changed due to the fact it could be confused with the homeplanet of the Ithorians. *A Plotline that didn't even make it into the first draft concerning a female apprentice of Chi-Ro Rahem, whom would have been a love interest for Zeb-Ska Soear is currently being considered for inclusion in the Special Edition of The Volatile Vision slated for construction next year. *The Mandalorian sub-plot was never actually written in any draft of the script, but was under consideration during the thirteenth. thus making the Photo-Novel the fourteenth draft of The Volatile Vision. *Poort Noy was actually born as a custom action figure and his background was forged on this very website. his name comes from the 1972 film Portnoy's Complaint. *Maldini's meeting of fellow conspirators includes a Yautja from the Predator series,a Klingon from the Star Trek series and a member of the Falleen species which was first introduced in Shadows of the Empire. A pair of Jawas and a Morgukai where also originally intended to be present. *Pando Dranet is supposed to be perceived as Maldini's apprentice. the first drafts of the script paid closer attention to this fact,mainly because her discovery of him was played out within this version. *In the first five drafts of the script, both Jacen & Anakin Solo went on the Frakia Mission. and where even given a ride there by their sister Jaina. *The Bisection of Jacen Solo has been present since the stories inception as well as his subsequent survival of it via becoming a floating cyborg much akin to the Dark Empire II character Empatojayos Brand. *Pando Dranet originally survived this Episode and was even featured within the script of Episode Nine. Due to his death within the Photo-Novel of Episode Eight; Dranet's appearance as well as a few other plot points will not be included in the forthcoming photo-novel adaptation of Episode Nine. *The Photo-Novel adaptation of Episode Eight was three hundred and forty-three frames. *In an effort to gain readership, the finale of Episode Eight was split into three parts and posted across the forums of JediDefender,Rebelscum and Yakface. Cover gallery Image:7cd8.jpg|Teaser Poster-2003 Image:Poster_art2.jpg|DVD cover art Image:384px-tvv1.jpg|Issue One Image:384px-tvv2.jpg|Issue Two Image:384px-tvv3.jpg|Issue Three Image:384px-tvv4-4.jpg|Issue Four Image:384px-tvv4-1.jpg|Issue Four RebelScum exclusive cover Image:384px-tvv4-2.jpg|Issue Four JediDefender exclusive cover Image:384px-tvv4-3.jpg|Issue Four Yakface exclusive cover External links Trailer: Ep8TVV trailer on TheSpill ---- Ep8TVV on Sandtrooper Ep8TVV on Jedi Defender Ep8TVV on CorePlanets Ep8TVV on The Custom Alliance Ep8TVV on Rebelscum Ep8TVV on Echo Base Forums Ep8TVV on NJOE Ep8TVV on JoeCustoms Ep8TVV on LegacyNJO Ep8TVV on Yakface Comic Book Edition Links: Issue 1 on The Sith Empire Issue 2 on The Sith Empire Issue 3 on The Sith Empire Issue 4 on The Sith Empire ---- Issue 1 on Jedi Defender Issue 2 on Jedi Defender Issue 3 on Jedi Defender Issue 4 on Jedi Defender ---- Issue 1 on Rebelscum Issue 2 on Rebelscum Issue 3 on Rebelscum Issue 4 on Rebelscum ---- Issue 1 on CorePlanets Issue 2 on CorePlanets Issue 3 on CorePlanets Issue 4 on CorePlanets ---- Issue 1 on NJOE Issue 2 on NJOE Issue 3 on NJOE Issue 4 on NJOE ---- Issue 1 on Echo Base Forums Issue 2 on Echo Base Forums Issue 3 on Echo Base Forums Issue 4 on Echo Base Forums ---- Issue 1 on JoeCustoms Forums Issue 2 on JoeCustoms Forums Issue 3 on JoeCustoms Forums Issue 4 on JoeCustoms Forums ---- Issue 1 on Sandtrooper Issue 2 on Sandtrooper Issue 3 on Sandtrooper Issue 4 on Sandtrooper ---- Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels